Dreams are Reality
by Lorea02
Summary: Dr.Harrison is a scientist who studies pokemon but it had been kept a secret from the outside world by the Harrison's family. Until one fateful day, the secret spreads far and wide and the pokemon have escaped into the wild. Now, Team Magma is after them
1. Prolouge

**Title: Dreams are Reality**

**Prologue**

Dean Harrison was a young boy at that time when the truth that was passed on for generations after generations was let on to him...

Dean had always had an immense dream of being a scientist, who studied odd and strange creatures. He was seventeen years old with big glacial blue eyes and raven hair. He was considered to be the most curious and smart guy out of his three other brothers. His whole life changed when the family secret was passed onto him. It all started like this...

He woke up from a deep slumber. He could feel his eyelids drooping with sleep but he had heard something that night. He was usually a very light sleeper.

_Could the air conditioner be switched off? _

Dean could hear distant but faint snores coming from his elder brother's room. Now, he knew that Dan snored although he usually denied it. He tugged aside his blankets and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He got up and went over to the window. And that was when he heard it. He heard footsteps. Slippery footsteps.

It was not coming from outside but outside his bedroom door! Then, he heard voices. A male, a female and an odd sound.

_Am I imagining...or what?_

Dean rubbed his eyes, furiously and pinched himself.

He winced at the pain and moved stealthily over to the door. He placed his ear on the door and waited quietly for more sounds.

_I really must be imagining things!_

He shook his head and then scrambled back into bed.

**Poor Dean...he did not know that something was amiss. That voices he heard was actually true. If only he had heard harder...**

The next day was a wet and gloomy one. Dean sat on the couch with a magazine and a fresh mug of hot coffee.

"Aren't you going out with the rest of us for dinner? "Mrs. Natalie Harrison, his mother asked, as she fastened another earring onto her left ear.

"No, mum. I'll order some pizza or something. I really need to work on that Science modeling project. I truly need to win the prize. "Dean told his mother. "I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. "

"Okay, "his mother sighed and followed her husband out the door.

Soon, the rumble of the car engine was heard and they were gone.

Just then, he heard a shuffling noise upstairs. He could hear it quite clearly.

_What was that?_

He got up, heart thumping wildly in his chest, and made his way to the stairs.

"Grandpa? "he called. "Is that you? "

No answer. Everything was silent including the shuffling that had stopped.

He started to climb the steps, carefully.

_One...two...three...four...seven...ten_

With each step he took, his heart thumped wilder.

"Grandpa? "he called again.

Still no reply. Nothing.

He continued to edge closer to his grandfather's room. He could hear soft but rapid footsteps pacing the floor.

He pushed open the door and rushed in, eyes scanning the room wildly.

He saw something, which turned his blood cold...

"Wh-what are you? "Dean managed in a soft but weak whisper as his knees turned to jelly and he sank to the floor. The creature, he was looking at, was a cat. Rather a violet cat with a red charm in between a pair of darker shade of mauve eyes. It took no notice of him but continued cleaning its body with its red tongue. All of a sudden, Dean felt strange as he watched the creature. Tears of fear ran down his cheeks as he struggled to move.

All he wanted to do was to get out of the room and out of the house.

_There must be more of this purple cat in here._

Just then, the purple cat switched its piercing gaze at him. It screeched, warningly, and its beautiful coat of fur bristled on ends as if preparing to attack. Dean just sat there, making no move, defenseless. The cat moved towards him with great caution and began to surround him. Fear took over his body and he stood there shaking uncontrollably. After a moment, the air lost its tension.

Plucking up his courage, he reached out and patted the creature's head, gently.

The cat purred softly and rubbed its head against Dean's arm.

"Wh-what the hell? "a voice behind them hollered. Dean immediately spun around. It was Grandpa!

"Grandpa! "Dean stammered. The old man quickly placed a finger to his lips and closed the door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and the others left for dinner? "Dean asked his grandfather, confused.

"Shh, I was out back feeding my pokemon- " the old man started but was cut off by Dean.

"Pokemon? What are they? And what is this purple cat? "Dean demanded, seriously.

"Oh, that's Espeon, a certain cat pokemon, " explained Grandpa, with an amused smile.

"Okay...and you mean that there are more of this Pokemon thingies? "Dean asked, bemused.

"Yes, it's been the Harrison's secret passed down from generations to generations. Only the chosen ones are allowed to keep and control these pokemon. "The old man told Dean, patiently.

"You mean that there are more of this pokemon? "Dean asked.

"More than you can ever imagine, "his grandfather answered, simply.

"So...you are saying that I am- "Dean could not continue anymore as he was filled with shock.

"The chosen one is indeed you, "The old man finished.


	2. Truth and Treeko

Title: Dreams are Reality 

**Chapter 1: Truth and Treeko**

I could still remember the certain shards of the what-I-call dream. I knew my sister and me were much, much different from the rest of the students at our school, Spring Field High. It is because of our eyes. My eyes were mauve in color but my sister, Ashley, eyes were the color of amber. It was the dream that haunted me.

" Grab her! She has the ability to talk to Espeons, " one of the guy wearing a black shirt with a ' M ' on his chest. I shrank back in fear as he threw a red and white metal ball that erupted in a flash of white light as soon as it hit the ground. A canine creature with a brown fur coat appeared. It bared its teeth at me, threateningly.

" Poochyena, attack! "he ordered.

_My pleasure, _it answered gleefully and leapt at me.

I shut my eyes and waited for something to happen...

" Earth to Colette! "someone interrupted my train of thoughts.

" Huh? "I asked, blankly as I saw my sister standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

" Did you not hear what I was saying? "Ashley asked me.

" I-I'm sorry but I didn't, "I admitted, blushing, as our friends, Hillary Greens and Natasha Anderson stared at me as if I was demented.

" You so like totally spaced out! What's the matter? " Natasha asked me with a concerned frown.

" Nothing's the matter, "I assured them, smiling wryly.

" Are you sure? You sure looked like you've seen a ghost! Look, your face is ashen! "Hillary Greens pressed.

" Can't you just stop fussing all over me? You treat me like I'm a weakling or something! "I shot back, angrily. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much! "With that, I stomped off.

" Some friends they are! "I mocked as I kicked at a stone and headed towards an empty classroom and slumped down on a chair.

" Wow, what an angry kid, "a voice spoke up behind me.

Startled, I spun around to face...

" Gary! What are you doing here? "I demanded as I quickly wiped away the tears that I had shed earlier.

" Simple, I followed, "Gary Moore answered as he lay back in his own chair.

" Why did you follow me for? "I asked, crossly.

" I thought I had seen some purple creature tailing you but then it disappeared, completely, "he replied.

" Oh, don't be so dumb! You're not going to fill me in with your silly stories, again. I'm not gullible as you think, you moron! There's no such thing as a purple creature! "I shot back, annoyed.

" Believe it or not, "Gary shrugged as he continued to study my face. "But I'm not lying. "

" Humph, "I turned away, my back to him. Then, silence took over the air.

**He's always getting the last laugh!**

That night I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, in the darkness. I could hear Ashley's slow but steady breathing on the other side of the room. I could not sleep at all. All was deathly still but there was something...

I could barely breathe when I heard it moving at the foot of the bed. I could even feel its cold stare and right then, it jumped out at me...

" Collie! Collie! "I felt someone shaking me, hard. My eyes sprung open and I sat up, wheezing.

" Oh, dad! "I heaved a sigh of relief and hugged him.

" What happened? "Ashley demanded. "Why did you scream like that?! It sure was eerie! "

I looked at my father, helplessly.

" I did not scream, "I replied. "It's a nightmare but I did not scream! "

" What kind of a nightmare? "my father chimed in, seriously.

" I was always having this troubled dream. It was this purple cat...the same color as my eyes. It was like...try-trying to tell me something. What does that mean, dad? "I explained as I glanced at him.

" I'm afraid that I've to tell you the truth, "my father sighed, heavily.

" What truth? "I pressed on, curiously.

" You see, that purple cat you saw in your nightmare, does exist. "

" Exist? You-you must be kidding! "I stammered, feeling the goose pimples starting to pop out all over my body.

" What is it? "Ashley asked him.

" These odd creatures are call Pokemon, "my father explained.

" You mean that there's...like, "I gulped. "more? "

Dad nodded his head.

" Where are they? "my sister inquired.

" They're with me, "my father answered, softly.

That particular answer shocked me to the core...

Tomorrow would be my birthday! 

I smiled gleefully at that particular thought.

I wonder what kind of present would I be getting for my thirteenth birthday? 

I was sitting on the swing in the backyard, absently stroking the head of the Espeon that my father had allowed me to keep it as a house pet.

" Hey, squirt! "a voice called from behind me. I turned to see...Gary Moore!

Oh shit! 

"Espeon, return "I whispered as I pulled out the same red and white metal ball like the one in my dream, a pokeball.

"What are you doing here, Moore? "I asked him, haughtily. "I've got better things to do rather that to stand here and talk to a small-time nobody like you! "

"Well, sure. Maybe I was wasting my time, standing here and-wasting my time speaking to a girl who isn't even a teenager! "He mimicked my voice.

"Very funny, Gary, "I snapped and gave the most sarcastic smile.

"Okay, listen. I found an odd creature in the backyard of my house. Wanna come and take a look at it? "He asked me.

"Sure, okay. "

"You are a pokemon trainer?!? "I practically shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Shh, not so loud, you idiot! "Gary hissed at me as he continued to watch the green lizard with a little red on its belly moved about inspecting things.

"How did you know about these guys? "I demanded.

"I'm your cousin, stupid! "he replied. " Dr. Harrison shares his findings with me. "

"Cousin? You really are going bonkers! Since when am I your cousin? "I demanded.

"I'm going to catch it! "he replied, totally ignoring my last question.

"Gary! "I hissed. "Come back here! "It was too late as he was already in battle with the wild Treeko.

"Quilava, go! "Gary released a fire pokemon from its pokeball. I was impressed that he had a Quilava while I only had a pet, Espeon, which was not even trained and felt a little jealous. Just a little, thank you very much!

"Quilava, ember now! "Gary ordered. The trained Quilava spat a ball of flames at the poor Treeko. It engulfed the grass pokemon leaving it in a weak state. Gary quickly threw a pokeball at it and it disintegrated and went into the pokeball.

"Got it! "he spoke up, triumphantly. I pretended to yawn.

"Not impressed, "I said, sardonically.

"Whatever, "he muttered. Now, it was my turn to grin.

**Now, I've got my last laugh.**


End file.
